A Werewolfs eyes - TMNT (The Alternative Version)
by NeonXra
Summary: After a day of school April brings a friend to the guys lair. When Leo sees this girl, he notices the strange colour of her eyes. Fascinated by her he starts to develop feelings for her. But unknown to him is her big secret..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Welcome to the Alternative Version of A Werewolfs Eyes. After a day of school April brings a friend to the guys lair. When Leo sees this girl, he notices the strange colour of her eyes. Fascinated by her he starts to develop feelings for her. But unknown to him is her big secret.**.

* * *

April smiled down at her shorter friend while they walked through the sewers. Her friend, fourteen year old Maxime Nicole Stan smiled back at her. They've been friends since kindergarten. They never fought, but Max was the type of girl you shouldn't mess with. She was a kickboxing champion for over three years already.

"I'm seriously getting curious April! I mean, I can't think of what kinda people would live in a sewer?!", her thick Irish accent came out perfectly, wich caused April to laugh. Max frowned, but a second later she smiled bright. April stopped laughing and looked at her small friend.

Max' genes were a mixture of an Irish man and a Latino woman. It got her this slight toned skin with amazing big, lightbrown eyes. Her hair was thick dark and light brown. But it was naturally, no highlights.

All in all, April always thought Max was the better one and was a little jealous. But Max had always been jealous of April, because she was at least an American girl. Max didn't even came close.

"Are we there yet?", Max asked. April walked a little up ahead and when she spotted her friends, she nodded at Max, who nearly ran up to her friend.

"Wait", April yelled at Max, who stood still immediately. "Let me warn them", she said teasingly. "You better make sure I don't get there April!", her best friend warned her. April laughed and walked into the lair of her friends.

* * *

Mikey was the first one to notice April and smiled brightly. "You brought a friend, I heard?", he asked and looked passed April. He frowned when he saw nothing. "Where is the girl?", he asked. April chuckled a little. "I let her wait. She can be a little... Curious and then asks a million questions per minute", she explained.

"I heard that!", a girls voice came through. It made Mikey laugh and April smile. "That's... Max", she said. Mikey stopped laughing and blinked. "Max?", he asked. April laughed at her friends expression. "Maxime Nicole, pleased to meet ya", Max walked into the room and smiled. April saw Mikey's jaw slightly drop.

"Well, hello there Max", he shook her hand and smiled. "You're ...", Max looked beyond fainting, but with a light sparkle of interest. "Not cosplaying, right?", she asked, a finger pointing at Mikey's plastron. Mikey smiled. "Nope. We're real".

Max frowned. April looked at her best friend and smiled. "You'll see", she said walking behind her. Max looked over her shoulder and frowned even more. She looked up from her thoughts to see someone that made her knees feel a little weakend.

* * *

Leo had just walked into the living room, meanwhile reading a book. He looked up from it to see a young girl with their friend April. She seemed a year younger than them, with dark and light brown hair. When Leo walked over, he noticed the colour of her eyes. She eyed him, a smile growing on her face. He noticed and smiled back at her.

"Leo, this is Maxime Nicole, shortend to Max!", Mikey had slung an arm around his new friend's shoulders and smiled. Max had gotten a bit shy and raised a hand. "Hello".

Leo looked at the girl and gave a nod. "Nice meeting you", he said. Max had gotten quiet. April smiled and walked over to the two. "Max comes from Ireland", April spoke for her friend. Max' head shot in Aprils direction, glaring at her friend. "She doesn't want to talk cause she finds her accent embarrassing", April said to Leo. He smiled and looked at Max, waiting for her to speak.

"If ya think I'm just gonna speak you'll be very- aw man!", Max looked again at April. She grinned bright. "Gotcha", she said. Max wanted to complain again when Leo spoke up: "I don't think it's an awful accent, I think it's kind of.. Cute", he said, feeling himself turning red. Max blinked, feeling a blush coming up.

April crossed her arms and smirked happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

**Appearantly people started to follow, I'm really sorry that I didn't upload sooner, I'll try to update as fast as possible! Enjoy the second chapter :)**

* * *

The next day Max and April went to see the guys again. Max wasn't really looking foreward, just because April had teased her about Leo the entire way to the lair.

"If ya start again, I'm gonna rip ya tongue out, Ape", Max warned her friend. She just smiled and nodded. "I'm really sorry Max, but I really think Leo has an interest in you", she said.

Max looked at her taller friend. She then sighed and nodded. "Fine, but one word and I'll make my promise true. Best friend or not".

April crossed her heart and smiled. "We're here", she said to her shorter friend.

When reaching the lair, Leo was the first one to notice the two girls. He put his katana's away and walked over. Max did her best to hide her smile, but it wouldn't work greatly. "Hey April", he nodded at her. Then he looked at Max. The girl smiled, trying to hide a blush. Leo smiled back at her. "Hey Max", he said. April gave her friend a little nudge in the rib.

"H-hey Leo", Max answered. Leo chuckled a little. April looked at them while it had gotten quiet. "Leo, maybe you should give Max a tour through the sewers?", April suggested. Right on that time Mikey walked past and stopped immediately.

"That's an great idea April!", he said while wrapping his arms around Aprils and Max' shoulders. Max gulped a little. Leo turned a little red. "Uhm, okay?", Max said. It caused Leo to turn an even darker shade of red.

Max noticed and giggled at it. She then grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her out of the lair. Leo did his best to recover, but with her holding his hand sort of, it wasn't easy.

* * *

After a while of walking in silence, Leo had gotten the nerve to ask her something. "So, uhm. What made you're parents decide to move to America?", he asked her. Max smiled a little before answering. "Well, my parents hadn't exactly moved us here. They... uhmm", Max couldn't quite find the words.

Leo noticed and placed an hand on her shoulder. "Something happend, a few years back", Max said, looking at her shoes. Leo noticed it was something big. He made her look at him and gave her an assuring smile.

"You don't have to tell me, yet", he said to her. Max smiled and nodded. "I'll tell it someday", she said. Leo nodded and leaded her farther trough the sewers. He kept looking at the shorter girl who kept looking amazed at the sewers.

Leo knew deep down that this girl was something special.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

**OMG thanks so much for the positive reviews! They really keep me going. And so are the follows and favorites. Thanks so much guys! :D**

* * *

When Max and Leo returned to the lair, Max noticed that Leo was getting nervous. She frowned and looked ahead to see a short rat talking to April. Max soon figured that the rat might be his father, in a way.

"Don't worry", Max assured him, "I'm really good with animals..".

She widend her eyes in shock. "I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to", she started to apologize. When she looked up, she saw that Leo was smirking at her. "It's okay, I've heard worse", he admitted to her. Max sighed in relief. "Yeah, I've been called things too", she murmed a little. Leo frowned at her. "No way", he said.

Max only nodded and then walked over to the rat. April noticed her friend and smiled. "Impressive, huh?", she asked the younger girl, who obviously had a great time.

"It was great", Max answered, and then turned to the rat and bowed. "It's an honour meeting you sir", she said. April frowned at the politeness of Max. She was more the type of girl who's in for a fight.

"My name is Maxime Nicole Stan", she then said. The rat bowed back and said: "My name is Splinter. And it's an honour for me as well, Miss Stan".

Max smiled as bright as the sun. "I suppose our secret is safe by you?", he asked her. She nodded. "Completely".

* * *

Later, April and Max joined them for dinner. "So, you're vegetarian?", Mikey asked at his new friend. Max, who was trying to get her hair in a ponytail, nodded. "I don't eat meat", she said, "And can do perfectly with replacements".

Mikey chuckled at it. Max seemed like a strong minded girl. If it would turn out to a relationship with Leo, he could find himself in confrontations with her often.

"I don't mind people eating it, though", she said while helping Mikey set the table. He looked up in suprise. "As long as you're not going to force me to eat it", she added.

Mikey raised his hands as a 'no'. Max smiled and went on with the table with Mikey looking at her. The girl had style, was sweet and fun. Leo better makes work of this girl, he though to himself. "Mike?", she asked. He blinked and smiled. "Dinners ready".

While eating Max kept looking at her food. April saw it and nudged her friend. "There's no food Maxie", she said. Max sighed. "I know that", she muttered. April back away a little, with slight concern. Max hadn't been herself the past few days. "What seems to trouble you, Miss Stan?", Splinter asked her eventually.

Max looked up and showed a small smile. "A little worried, 'cause ma sisters are comin'", she said in her full accent. April frowned. "Cassandra and Miranda?", she asked. Max only nodded. "They think that I live in a normal house, well I ain't", Max told them. "Where then?", Donnie asked curiously.

Max took a deep breath and then sighed, "An orphanage".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Enjoy the fourth chapter! :)**

* * *

Max saw some jaws drop and gave a small smile. "It's fine, Miranda said it must be more fun than working on our farmhouse in Ireland. And to be honest, I'm glad I got an roof over my head and good food", she said to them. Splinter gave a approving nod, wich suprised Max.

"I admire you're honesty, Miss Stan", he said to her. Max' jaw went slightly open. "Y-you admire it? Most people hate it", she answered, still looking suprised. April chuckled at it. Her friend's sillyness had always been amusing. Though Max was a smart girl, but sometimes she could give the dumbest answers.

Leo had been looking at Max with slight amazement. The girl was even better than he expected. Max saw out of the corner of her eye that Leo was looking at her. She blushed a little and looked over to Splinter. "Thanks, sir", she said and smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Leo was reading a book. Max had been helping Donnie with some things. Mikey walked over to Leo with a big smile on his face. When Leo looked up, he frowned. "What is it Mikey?", he asked, not looking away from his book. His younger brother kept smileing bright.

"What do you think of Maxime?", he asked. Leo looked up from his book, glaring. "That's not you're business. Besides, why would _you_ want to know that?", he asked curiously. Mikey kept smileing. "April might've said something", he hinted.

Leo looked up, showing a little interest. "What did she say?", he said, wich caused Mikey to grin more, if it was even possible.

"You do like her!", he nearly yelled. Leo got up and smacked Mikey upside the head. "Idiot!".

Max looked over her shoulder and frowned. "What's up?", Donnie asked her. Max shrugged. "Is Leo always acting so... Tensed? Like.. He's scared", she asked. Donnie looked over his shoulder too. He chuckled a little. "They're just acting dumb. No big deal", he assured her.

She smiled at him. But she kept the feeling that he was hiding something from her.

* * *

That night the guys were on patrol. What turned out, the Purple Dragons were busy with stealing things again. Leo was after a younger member who got off. _I thought Angel left them_, he thought. But there was something unsual. Angel never had worn an mask to hide her face.

He managed to tackle the person to the ground.

"Let me go!", Leo frowned. A slight fear came to him. All because the voice he heard was an all to familair one.

_This can't be_, he thought to himself. _It can't be that this girl is.. Max?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

**Enjoy the fifth chapter *cheers* :D**

* * *

Leo kept looking at the girl. If this was Max, she knew very well to hide it. But then again, he was still in the shadows, in case this girl wasn't Max. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Who the heck are ya?!", by the accent, Leo knew for certain it was Max and let the girl go.

Then he stepped a bit in the light, wich caused Max to rip her mask of, showing her face. Leo crossed his arms and glared at the girl in front of him.

"What were you doing?", he asked, obviously pissed. Max looked on her left and on her right, before looking at Leo again. "I can explain, just not here", she said to him, pointing at an giant building. Leo at first wanted to just walk away, but his feelings for her hadn't exactly changed yet. He was eager to believe she had a _really_ good reason.

He nodded at her, still a little cautious. Max smiled geniuely and they made their way to the building, what appearantly an Orphanage.

* * *

The place looked even fancier from the inside than on the outside. He still couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. She opened an door to a average room. There was a bed, closet and a desk in it. Leo sat down next to Max on the bed. She sighed.

"I'm really, honestly sorry", she started. Leo kept looking at her. Max truely seemed saddend by him finding this out about her. "I joined the Purple Dragons, so that they won't hurt my sisters", she told him, not looking at him.

Leo felt his heart sank. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Why didn't you tell us?", he asked. Max still looked sad. "I didn't dare, I thought you were gonna hate me for it", she said. Leo pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I would never do that. We're going to find a way to end this, once and for all", he said to her.

Max smiled a little and laid her head against his shoulder. "My sisters would love you and you're brothers", Max said, looking up. Leo smiled and looked at her. When she thought he might actually kiss her, his phone rang. An light growl escaped from him as he backed away from Max and went to pick up to phone.

While on speaker Max heard an certain tone of voice. "Miranda?", she asked, again looking at Leo. He frowned at her.

"My sister".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really keep me going! :D**

* * *

Max sighed. Miranda was a really sweet girl, but also a real portait. She seemed like one of those spoiled girls out of a rich family. But instead, she was the fourth kid in a family of six. Three boys and three girls, with Max as the youngest.

There was Thunder, the eldest and tallest of them. It was a funny thing. The oldest was the tallest, and the youngest the shortest. Then there was Storm, the second oldest. As Miranda always said: He gets all the girls. The girls couldn't quite figure out how he did it.

Lightning was the third and last of the boys. He was as they said: pretty lazy. He would go to school, but chores weren't his thing.

Max never understood why her parents named her brothers after the weather. But their mother always enjoyed stormy weathers. What their uncle, the brother of her dad, never understood was why the girls had normal names, the boys unusual.

But her dad at first didn't wanted the name Max for the youngest girl. He wanted a better, more girlier name, like Aurelia. But her mother kept insisting on "Maxime" wich meant the Tallest.

She never got it, because she was the shortest. But her father got his wish after all. Her middle name became Nicole, a girly name, just like he wanted.

Leo kept looking at Max, who seemed really in thought. He lightly touched her arm. "How bad is she?", he asked her. Max grinned lightly. "She'll scream, yell and will keep on going about how she met a reptile that is to large to be normal".

* * *

When Leo and Max came back to the lair, the first thing Leo saw was Mikey, looking dreamy. He nudged Max and pointed at Mikey. Max smiled bright and it clicked: Mikey saw something in Miranda.

The blonde girl looked over her shoulder to see her little sister and let out a tiny scream. Max prepared herself, because Miranda nearly launched herself at her sister.

"Hey, Mim", Max said with a painful voice. Miranda smiled bright as the sun. "Maxime!", she said. Max twitched her eye as her sister said that. She was fine with names like Maxie, of Nicole, but Maxime, never again.

Miranda let go of her sister to change the subject onto something else. "Are they real?".

Max frowned at what her sister just said, "What?", she asked curiously. Miranda pointed at Leo. "Them, are they're real mutants?".

The short brunette found her jaw nearly hanging open. Miranda usually never seemed so smart, or at least smart enough to realize mutants can exist. "Uhm, yeah", Max answered, still a bit suprised. Miranda nodded, than turned her back, facing Mikey again.

Leo came over to Max and chuckled at her. "I think I like your sister already", he said to her. Max let her head hang a little. "As long is it stays with only 'likeing'", she mumbled a little, but enough for Leo to hear it.

He smirked and lowered his head a bit. "Someone sounds jealouse".

Max straightened her back as soon as she heard that. "Am not! I ain't gonna tell ya whats comin' next pal", she threatend a little. Leo only smiled at her accent again. April was right, at times you really can hear that she's Irish. But what she said got him frowning. "What coming next? What do you mean?", he asked. Max turned to face him.

"She has a habit of stealing things that are mine", Max said. A few seconds later she blushed, knowing that what she said, might've sounded a little odd for him. "Uhm, what I mean is.. She.. uhm", Max started to stutter.

Leo smiled and before he left he whispered in her ear; "Don't worry Max, she's not the girl I like".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

**Enjoy the seventh chapter! :D Aaand introducing my other OC Kayla Simmons! She's the best friend of April and Max. This chapter is a little bit more about her, or well she'll be there xD**

* * *

A few days later Max came to the lair, introducing one of her best friends, Kayla Simmons. Mikey was talking to Miranda again. Those two had been getting closer the past few days. Miranda came in, said 'hi' and went to see Mikey.

Max saw on Kayla's face that she was exicted to meet the friends of her and April. Kayla immediately walked over to Donnie's space, wich caused Max to smile bright.

Kayla had always been interested in engineering. So maybe this could mean a relationship between her and Donnie.

"What are you doing?", Donnie jumped a little up and turned around to look directly in two perfect hazel eyes. He felt a blush coming up. When he saw the girls face, he thought he was going to die.

"U-uhm, j-just some r-repair jobs", he stuttered. Kayla smiled warmly and peeked over his shoulder. "So, wich one of you is Leo?", she asked. Donnie chuckled and stood up. He noticed how much taller she was than Max. She would nearly reach his shoulder while Kayla was half a head taller. "I'm Donnie", he said holding out his hand.

Kayla smiled and shoke his hand. She held it and looked at it. Donnie started to blush even deeper. "It's so cool. I mean, you can see you have three fingers, but while shaking or holding hands, you don't notice. It's just like having five instead of", Kayla looked up and smiled a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry", she said. Donnie smiled at her.

"It's fine. No-one had ever said it so subtile".

The girl blushed a little, then looked over her shoulder. There was a guy talking to Max. The way they looked at each other said enough. "That's Leo?", she asked. Donnie stood next to her and nodded. "And I'm certain he likes Max. He's even showing a bit of for her", Donnie said smileing. Kayla smiled at him. "Would you show off for a girl?", she asked.

Words failed him a little. Normally he wouldn't, but for Kayla, he'd even run a marathon. "Depends", he answered and widend his eyes. Kayla chuckled. "On who the girl is?", she asked. Donnie stayed quiet. Kayla laughed a little. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", she said and walked over to Max.

She looked over her shoulder one more time. "It was nice meeting you, Donnie".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews guys! XD**

* * *

The past few days Max wasn't feeling good. She knew why, her werewolf form was changeing. It meant fevers, stomach- and headaces. Only April, Miranda and Kayla knew, but they always pretended like she was just ill.

Today it was a fever, tomorrow it could be head or stomach aces.

Luckily Leo was there to help her out. Max was laying on her bed when Leo came through the window. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey", Max said, a cough following. Leo smiled sympathizing. "Getting better?", he asked, taking place next to her on the bed.

Max shrugged and coughed again. "The fever is gone, luckily", she said.

Leo nodded and stroke her hair. "At least it nothing serious", he said to her. Max grinned a bit sheepishly. If he'd knew the truth about it, he would be shocked and most likely hate her. Max felt her heart sank. If he found out..

"Max?", the girl looked up at her friend, who looked at her concerned. "I'm okay", she assured him. Leo kept looking at her and sighed. "I hope so", he said. Max looked at him. He was honestly worried about her. Where Max came from, you had to take care of yourself most of the time. Only when you broke a serious bone that makes you impossible to move, they'd help.

Max smiled at Leo and took his hand in hers. "You're the first guy ever to be really concerned about me, despite my brothers", she said to him. Leo frowned. "No guy ever bothered?", he asked. Max sighed and shook her head.

"Irish guys in the place where I come from aren't really nice", she said. Leo's jaw dropped a little, Max smiled. "Well, it's not hard to be concerend", he said to her. Max smiled even brighter. Leo smiled at her and leaned in a little closer. "Especially with when it's a beautiful girl", he said to her. Max blushed deep. Then Leo kissed her, it made her mind go blank.

When they separated, Max didn't dare to look at him. "I suppose you like me, right?", Leo asked. When Max peeked up, she saw a teasing grin on his face. She smiled a little. "Well, if I can be sure you feel the same", she answered. Leo kissed her on the forehead. "You can", he said to her. Max smiled and blushed again.

"So.. What does that mean to us?", she asked a bit shallow. Leo wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers. "Well, there are some things that can be a problem", he said to her.

Max frowned. She immediately thought that he knew her secret. She held her breath a little. "It doesn't mind you that I'm a mutant?", he asked. Max chuckled. "No silly, I only see a guy who I really like", she said. Leo smiled brighter. "You really don't think I'm some kind of freak?", he asked. Max shook her head. "All I see is the guy I fell in love with", she said and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**.

**I'm really sorry it took so long last time! I swear this time I'm going to update sooner :)**

* * *

Back in the lair Kayla was in the kitchen busy making a "get well soon" fruit basket for her best friend. Miranda walked in and frowned. Kayla seemed to like cooking. Miranda on the other hand hated it.

"What are you doing?", Miranda asked curiously. Kayla smiled at her friends sister. "Making a fruit basket for Max", she answered. Miranda looked a bit suprised. Then she shrugged. Kayla kept smileing. Miranda noticed it. "You're in love", she said. Kayla nearly dropped the apple she was going to pack and blushed. Miranda smirked bright as the sun. "I knew it", she said.

"W-what are talking about?", she asked. Miranda sat down on the counter. "You like Donnie", she said. Kayla tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mikey, trying to gain his attention?", Kayla asked then curiously. Miranda felt her jaw drop.

She then narrowed her eyes. "Okay, I got an deal. You don't mention anything to Mikey, and I won't tell a thing to Donnie", Miranda said and shook hands with Kayla on it. Kayla nodded. "Alright", she said and contiued making the basket. Miranda walked out of the kitchen to see what Mikey was up to.

Kayla shook her head smileing. Donnie walked in the kitchen. When he saw Kayla he smiled bright. He would love to show her how good he was in helping. "Hey Kayla", he said to her. Kayla jumped slightly. "Sorry I startled you", Donnie said apologizing. Kayla turned to face him and smiled. "It's alright", she said.

Donnie peeked over her shoulder to see what she was making. "A basket?", he asked. Kayla nodded and looked a bit over her shoulder. She blushed when she noticed how close their faces were. Donnie saw it to and blushed also.

"Uhm, yeah, for Max. She has been sick for almost a week", Kayla said, quickly changeing the subject. Donnie nodded. "It's just a fever, right?", he asked. Kayla smiled and nodded. "Yes, she has this more often", she explained. It got quiet and an idea popped into Donnie's head. But when he wanted to ask it, he got nervous.

What if she will say 'no'? he thought. Kayla noticed that her friend was a bit quiet and thinking about something. She tilted her head and looked questioning. "Are you okay?", she asked. Donnie looked up, directly looking into Kayla's big brown eyes. He sighed. "Uh.. Yeah", he answered, but Kayla knew there was more.

She placed her hands on her hips and kept looking at him, forcing Donnie to tell it.

He sighed again. "Kayla, would you like to go on a date with me?".

* * *

**Aaandd next up is Max and Leo time again! Thanks and goodbye for now! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

**Guuyss! I'm really happy to tell that I am going to make a sequel, as requested :D But if you guys have any idea's or suggestions, let me know please! :D**

* * *

Kayla looked at Donnie with full suprise. She secretly already hoped he'd ask it, but she immediately thought of the risks. He couldn't be seen without a disguise. But he wasn't dumb or anything, he would figure something out.

Donnie kept looking at the girl in front of him, who didn't seem to like the idea. He wanted to walk out of there and pretend it never happend, when she spoke up: "The only thing that worries me, is disguising you".

He didn't know to hug her or frown at her. "It's a yes?", he asked. Kayla grabbed both his hands with hers. "It's definately a yes".

* * *

"Ow man! MIRANDA!".

The only blonde of the Stan family ran into her baby-sisters room in the Orphanage. "What is it?", she asked a bit angry. Max turned to face her sister, causing Miranda to jump nearly a few feet in the air. Max' eyes weren't the beautiful light brown they usually were.

"Y-you're e-eyes are... Yellow!", Miranda yelped. Then she smiled a bit. Cassandra, their three brothers and herself also went through the same thing Max did right now. "You're changing".

Max growled loudly and wanted to raise hell on her older sister when a conclusion popped in the young girls head. "What if Leo walks in?", it caused Miranda to frown. After a few minutes it clicked. It was true, if Leo would show up right now, their cover would be blown and their secret revealed.

"He won't", Miranda said assuringly, but in secret she hoped she was right about it. "And what if he _does_?", Max kept asking. Miranda sighed and ran her hand down her hair. "Do you have lenses?", she all the sudden asked. Max shook her head. "Only Cassie does", she answered.

Miranda snapped her fingers as she thought of something else. "We'll say you've got that liver disease!", Max gasped. "No! I refuse to use a thing like that, then I'll be toast if he finds out I lied about that!", Max scolded at her older sister. Miranda simply shrugged. "Then I've got no idea", she said. Max sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I wish mom and dad were still alive", she said, sadness filling her eyes. Usually Miranda hated when Max looked so sad, but in her condition right now, she realized Max needed at least one of the siblings around.

Miranda sat down next to her sister and wrapped her arm around Max' shoulders. "Well, me too Maxie, me too", Miranda said. Max smiled tearful at her older sister. "You were a daddy's girl", she said, chuckling at the memory. Miranda smiled. "Yeah, you and Cassie were always hanging around mom".

Max giggled. She looked up when she heard a sound by the fire-escape. "Oh god, that might be Leo!", she nearly yelled. Max peeked out the window to see Donnie. She sighed and opened the window.

"You're lucky Don, I'm not in quite a good mood", Max said when she let Donnie in. He kept looking at her eyes. "It's a-".

"No! Miranda shut!", Max snarled at her sister. Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and growled a little. "Donnie I want to tell you something, but promise you won't tell it to anyone else, yet", Max said to Donnie. He nodded a bit cautiously. "Why are you're eyes so yellow?".

Max inhaled and smiled. "It's not a disease. Miranda and I are... Werewolfs".

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember, let me know you're idea's if you have them! See ya next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

**Welcome back and enjoy the eleventh chapter :D**

* * *

Donnie looked with slight worry and suprise at his friends. Max looked even worse. Donnie grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. She looked past him and sighed. "I'm really sorry", she said. Donnie smiled at her. "I'm glad you didn't lie".

Max looked up and smiled. "No, I just couldn't find the right time to tell it", she admitted. He smiled but then he became serious. Max frowned. "What is it? I'm not going to hurt you", she said.

Donnie sighed. "Is Kayla..?".

Max understood what he meant and chuckled. "No, she knows, but that's about it", then an knowing grin came on Max' face. "You asked her out". Donnie looked slightly busted and Miranda looked about to explode. "You can just ask Kayla out, but Mikey doesn't do a thing?!".

With her sister rambling like that, Max heard another sound at the fire escape and panicked. Donnie managed to grab Max' arms and hold her in place. "Easy Max", he said to her. Max breathed in and out and took a quick look in the mirror. Her eyes were slowly turning back to brown. She sighed in relief and went to open the window.

Leo went into the room, but not before kissing Max. She blushed heavily. It caused Miranda to get even angrier. Leo looked past Max and frowned.

"Miranda is pissed 'cause Donnie asked Kayla out and Mikey knows about nothing".

Max shrugged and sighed. She had to tell Leo someday, right? Leo noticed Max was thinking about something. He grabbed her hand and made her look at him. Max sighed and let his hand go. Leo looked at Donnie who shrugged. He wanted Max to tell it to Leo. She felt tears pricking behind her eyes. Miranda noticed it and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell him", she told him. Leo walked over to Max and grabbed her arm lightly. "What is it, Max?", he said. Miranda let go and walked over to Donnie.

Max turned to face Leo, tears forming in her eyes. Leo felt his heart sank seeing Max like this. "I wanna tell ya something, b-but I don't want ya to hate me", Max said, her voice trembling. Leo wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers while she rested her on his shoulder.

"I couldn't hate you", he said to her. Max looked up and nodded. "I forgot to tell ya somethin', important", Max said. "Well, it's not life threatning. It's just, something you might not like me for".

Leo got a bit confused about it. "What is it?", he asked. Miranda had gotten impatient by Max' talking and walked over. "We'll show you", Miranda said and before the two guys knew it, there was a blonde wolf sitting in front of them, with Max standing next to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

**Aannd we're up for chapter twelve already! Time flies.. Anyway.. Enjoy the twelfth chapter! :D**

* * *

Kayla was pretty suprised to see Donnie at her balcony at such a late time. With wary eyes she opened the doors that led to the balcony. It almost seemed like a fairytale. She smiled and let him in. "Uhm, it's not the day of the date right?", she asked curiously. Donnie chuckled. "No, Max uhm, told us something".

They sat down on Kayla's bed. Kayla was busy inspecting her hair, just so maybe he wouldn't ask questions about Max or her being a werewolf. At first Kayla was shocked when Max told her that, but she was very happy her best friend trusted her enough to know Kayla wouldn't tell a soul about it.

But she couldn't handle the silence, so she decided to go in on the subject. "Was Leo there?", she asked, her voice showing that she was nervous to how this could end. She was very afraid that Max and Leo had a huge fight and things weren't exactly going to be fine on a short term. Donnie noticed how Kayla seemed to be nervous of something and grabbed her hand.

"He was, but their talking about the hole 'why Max kept it a secret' thing", he told her. Kayla sighed in relief. She then lowered her eyes and sighed again, this time it was a sigh of sadness. She felt terrible that she hadn't told Donnie about it. But she promised Max she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry".

It caused Donnie to look at her with a frown. "Why are _you _sorry?", he asked her. Kayla at first shrugged, but then she answered. "I knew it all this time, but wasn't allowed to tell it. I promised Max when she told me a few years ago I wouldn't tell it to anyone". When she looked at Donnie she felt a blush coming up. The way he looked at her wasn't like someone would when they were angry.

This was more a look of admireing and proudness. "I already had a feeling you'd be the type of girl to keep things that are supposed to be a secret, indeed a secret", he told her. Kayla smiled bright and nodded. "Just as I would never tell anyone about you guys", she said happily. Donnie on the other hand didn't.

Kayla frowned and had a feeling she said something stupid. "It's not you're fault", Donnie assured her when he saw the look in her eyes, "Right now, I'm just disappionted in how I can't take you somewhere a normal guy could", he said to her. Kayla lightly squeezed his hand and smiled. "It could with a disguise".

Donnie shook his head and took her hand with both of his. "Kayla, it's not just the dates. How about you're parents? I mean, they'll freak out when they notice with what kind of guy you're-".

Kayla simply cut him of by kissing him. When they separated she smiled. "They can think what they want, but I only see the positive side of it: I don't have to worry about competition".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

**Chapter Thirteen! Please keep the reviews going guys! I love them and writing this of course :D**

* * *

After Donnie had left to go to Kayla's place, Miranda noticed it was time to leave Leo and Max alone for a while to make things clear. Max breathed in and out. "I'm honestly sorry I didn't tell you earlier", she started.

Leo kept staring ahead of him. Max felt a slight worry coming up. "I can tell ya everthing ya want", she offered. Leo looked at her, showing a small smile. "And I promise from now on I'll be honest with ya".

Then she closed her eyes to think where to start. "Ah! I got it. It all started back when I was a cub. And yes, our wolf form comes with birth. But putting that aside. I come from one of the Alfa families of our village. When my parents got murdered three years ago, my brother Thunder and I were both Alfa's", Leo frowned at it.

"How is that?", he asked. Max smiled and contiued: "There weren't any other clans nearby. So dad had already decided to put the oldest and the youngest in charge. So that was supposed to mean that I had to... Get with another wolf guy. But I refused, saying I'd rather...", Max blushed at what she said back then.

Leo took her hand in his and figured it quickly out. "You said something among the lines of 'I'd rather spent the rest of my life in a sewer?'", he asked. Max shook her head. "Worse".

"I knew about mutation at the age of 12 already, and I said, exactly: 'I'd rather spent my life with a mutant creature in a sewer then that I let my grandparents pick a guy for me'". Then she smiled a smile full of guilt. Leo couldn't help it but laugh a little. "That's seriously something I thought you would say", he told her. Max smiled when she noticed he wasn't mad at her and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks. For not being mad at me", she said to him. Leo blushed a bit and kissed her. "I love you", he said. It caused Max to blink a few times. A guy had never said that to her before. She wasn't even sure yet if she felt the same way..

* * *

When Kayla looked at the clock to see it was already one o 'clock in the morning. She yawned. "Are you staying over or?", she asked. Donnie looked at the clock and gasped a little. "Uhm, well I.. uh..", he started to stutter. Kayla giggled lightly. "It's fine, I mean, you're not going to try anything", she told him. Then she frowned, "Right?".

She laughed when she saw Donnie turning red. "I'm just kidding!", she said. Donnie relaxed and sat down on Kayla's bed. "Are you okay with the fact we have to share you're bed?", he asked. Kayla nodded. "I trust you more than anyone else I've ever met", she said and smiled. Donnie then cleverly managed to jump over Kayla and land in bed.

"Well, I can get used to this", he said, showing a teasing grin to Kayla. She just giggled and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight, for as long that lasts".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

**Enjoy the fourteenth chapter. And I'm happy to announce that I'm getting the sequel together, or well... Getting an idea for it :)**

* * *

When Kayla awoke the next morning, she saw that Donnie was sitting by the window, staring at the morning sunrise. She understood that he was still worried about meeting her parents. Deep down Kayla didn't quite get it, her parents weren't going to come home in two weeks. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

Donnie saw her and entangeled their fingers. "You shouldn't worry about my parents", she said. Donnie shook his head. "I know but still. It troubles me that I can't be the boyfriend you most likely want", he said. Kayla looked worried. "No. Like I've said before; I don't want a 'normal' boyfriend. I liked you since I first saw you. And when I got to know you better, I realized, you're the only guy I've fallen in love with".

After she said that, Kayla lightly blushed. Donnie saw it and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head unto her shoulder. "I love you too".

* * *

April was suprised to see Max so early at her door. When she let her friend in, Max started rambling: "Okay, so I told Leo about the whole thing about me being a werewolf and so long. Then he said he didn't mind and said he loved me!", Max said and then it took another five minutes to get the girl to breath.

"What did _you_ say?", April asked. Max sighed. "Nothing!", she spreaded her arms to dramatize the situation. April shook her head and smiled. "It's not a big deal. You guys are together for only a month. That you didn't say it, doesn't mean it's over".

Max looked at her shoes and sighed again. "I dunno April. I mean, I dun even know what I feel for him", Max said to her friend, her face all sad. April placed her hands on Max' shoulders. "Leo loves you and if you say it back or not, he knows deep down you love him too", Max nodded and gave her friend a small smile.

"Maybe yer right, thanks".

* * *

Miranda was at the liar with Mikey, Raph and Leo. Mikey was watching tv, Miranda laid against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Still she wondered why Max didn't come along with Leo. When he sat down in a chair she asked it.

"Leo, where did you leave my little sister?", she asked. Leo looked at her and shrugged. "She stayed at the orphanage", he said to her. Miranda frowned. Mikey looked suprised. "She didn't took it well?", he asked. Leo sighed. "I told her I loved her.. But she didn't say anything".

Miranda giggled lightly. Mikey wrapped his arms around Miranda's shoulders. "Maxie is bad in those things. When she doesn't say anything, doesn't mean she doesn't love you", Miranda answered. Leo blinked a few times. "S-she loves me?", he smiled bright when Miranda nodded.

She saw Leo nearly jump up and ran to Splinter. She shook her head.

"Boys...".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

**I'm proud to announce that I'm gonna work on the sequel! :D**

* * *

A few days later April, Max and Kayla came to the lair. Much to Max suprise Miranda was there already. She walked over to Raph and asked: "Has Miranda been here the entire night?".

Raph nodded. "Well, at least Mikey's enjoying it", he answered. Max smiled a little. Miranda could always take things far. She knew Mikey for about two weeks now, and now she already slept here. Silently she hoped it was only for one night. Raph noticed Max was thinking. "You're worried, aren't you?", he asked. Max sighed and nodded. "A little. I know Miranda to well. She might take things... To fast".

Then she shrugged. "But hey, she's the older one, not me", she said and walked over to Leo, who was training. She had gotten a little cautious in approaching him. She still felt really bad about not telling straight to him what she felt. Deep down she knew she indeed loved him. But with her history of guys dumping her after she said it, she had gotten a bit careful with who she got close to.

But Leo wasn't like those guys. Of course, point one; he was a mutant. Max didn't mind it at all. Point two; from the day they met, things weren't awkward between them. Max felt immediately comfortable being with him.

Then there was point three; her _family_. Miranda had already approven Max' choice of not dating a werewolf. From the day she said she'd rather make her own decissions. Cassie was on the other hand a bit more traditional. Indeed her boyfriend was a werewolf, and she wouldn't want anything else than for both her older and younger sister to have the same happiness.

The three eldest of all the siblings, Thunder, Storm and Lightning, had all three totally diffrent opinions about relationships with humans or werewolfs. Thunder was just like Cassie, most likely 'cause he was going to be the Alfa. Storm was easier with it, he had the hopes though, but he'd rather see his siblings happy. Lightning was the easiest of all of them.

He didn't mind nor care what his sisters did with their lovelife. As long as those guys didn't hurt them, Lightning could get along with nearly every guy they brought home.

The rest of the family, or clan, also had diffrent opinions. Her grandparents who raised the Stan family after the murder of their parents were very, very traditional and had a few demands of the boy- or girlfriends of all the children.

The boyfriends of Miranda, Cassandra and Maxime had to be good in hunting, thought Max would agrue with her grandparents about how she could do it herself. Also they had to have great leadership qualities. But the worst was, and it was Max' only fear, it usually _had_ to be a werewolf.

Leo peeked over his shoulder to see Max, worry forming in her eyes. He put away his katana's and smiled at her. "Hey Max", he greeted her. Max looked up and frowned. "Yer not mad at me?", she asked suprisingly. Leo shook his head and hugged her. Max couldn't be happier. "No, Miranda told me about how you would react", he told her.

Max smiled. "So, if I say it, you won't leave me?", she asked. Leo smiled and shook his head again. Max blushed. "Well, then, I love you too, Leo".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

**Enjoy! :D And I have to tell you guys, uploading is going to take longer, 'cause I have to do alot for school. But I'll try to get it do as fast as possible!**

* * *

Kayla was very happy to see that everything was alright again between Max and Leo. Life couldn't be better right now. Well, if her parents hadn't decided to come back yesterday.

It had been a huge shock for Kayla to just walk in her house and see her parents again. But on the other hand, she was relieved that Donnie had left already, so there wouldn't be any weird looks. Not yet. Since her parents were home, all Kayla could think about was how they would react if they found out their only daughter was dating a.. Mutant.

Secretly she hoped that they would just see past his looks and go for his personality. But that wouldn't be easy. This could easier turn out into a huge disaster, with Kayla not seeing Donnie anymore as the result of it.

She shivered a bit at the thought and sighed. April saw that something was up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is everything alright, Kayla?", she asked. Kayla blinked a few times and shook her head.

"My parents came home yesterday, I'm scared about how they will react when they might see Donnie", she told her friend. April's eyes had widen a bit in shock. "Well, I don't mind if they don't like him, I mean, I love him no matter what, but... I'm afraid my parents won't allow me to see him anymore if they find out".

April came up with an idea. "It's Halloween! Introduce him tonight, saying you two go to a halloween party afterwards! That way they won't think anything and like him already!".

Kayla looked like it was her birthday and flew her best friend around the neck. "That's a brilliant idea April!", she yelled. Max peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "A halloween party?", Mikey came over to Max. "A lie for Kayla. Her parents hadn't met Donnie yet, and Halloween is the greatest night. They'll think he wears a custome".

Leo thought of it. It seemed perfectly lying. Kayla's parents wouldn't think a thing, and they could contiue seeing eachother. Max smlied. "But there is a party somwhere tonight", she said. Mikey was nearly jumping a hole in the ceiling. "Can we go? Please?!", both Max and Mikey looked at Leo. He sighed for a minute but gave in.

Max hugged him tightly. "It'll be awesome!", she said to him. He smiled down at the girl in his arms. "I got the perfect idea!", Max said, turning around. "Werewolf, Red Riding Hood, Max!", she lowered her arms. "That doesn't sound. Well, I will be red riding hood for a night", she said and smiled. "I love that cape thing", Max said. Leo chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm not really in to it", Max' jaw dropped. "You said yes!".

"I said you could go", he told her. Max pouted and then transformed into a wolf. "Oh no, Max. You're not going to give me the puppy eyes", Max howled a little. "But you're alot to go", Leo said to the little white wolf in front of him. Max lowered her head. "We can also watch a movie? Everyone is out", he offered. Max transformed back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted a party", she muttered. Leo placed his hands on her upperarms. "Like I said, you can go", Max pouted. "But without you it'll be no fun!", she complained. Leo smiled. "I'm sure it will", Max shook her head. "I have to make sure there's no other girls", Kayla who just walked in, laughed.

"I trust ya, Leonardo. Just, walk outta tha lair and I'm sure there's gonna be some girls starin'", Max told her boyfriend. Kayla still laughed, but now because of Max' accent. "Max, you're in America, not Ireland", the blonde told her friend. Max frowned. "Just don't get jealous when girls are gonna approach Donnie", she warned Kayla.

Her friend only smiled at her. "I won't. Now, just stay here and enjoy a movie with Leo. Like a good dog", Kayla said to her friend. Max grinned and nodded. "Good luck with ya parents Kay!".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Max sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. Leo walked in and sighed seeing Max. "You don't have to stay here with me", he said to her. Max huffed. Then after a few minutes of silence she gave in and sighed. He had a point, she didn't _had_ to. But she couldn't leave him alone. Max figured she'd rather spent a night with her boyfriend than at a party.

"Nah, I think of this way", she said to him when he said down and she crawled against him, "Our relationship lasts longer than that party".

Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry I acted so childish", she said to him. Leo shrugged. "It's okay. I wouldn't mind if you went", she looked up and sensed jelousy. Max snickered and hit him lightly in the plastron. "Right, I know you Leo", she grinned bright.

"Ya totally would've been sittin' here, bugged by tha fact that ya girl is in a party with other guys", she told him. Leo pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "True, but now I have you for myself", he answered. Max stayed quiet, but bursted out in laughter. "That... Sounded soo... Wrong!", Max laughed.

Leo grinned at her. "Sorry, I wonder how it goes with Donnie and Kayla".

* * *

Donnie sat on the couch while Kayla kept pacing through the livingroom. When Donnie got nervous, he stood up and grabbed Kayla by the arms. "Kayla, relax! It's Halloween, you're parents can't think anything of me right now", Kayla sighed and nodded. "You're right", she said and smiled at him. Donnie smiled back and hugged her.

"Kaitlyn?!", Donnie immediately released Kayla. "Kaitlyn?", Kayla blushed lightly. "Well, at least I'm not named after a.. Oh I give up", she sighed. Her mother smiled at the sight of her daughter and the unknown boy, who seemed really a guy who cares alot about Kayla.

Donnie smiled at Kayla and she smiled back. "Well, mother, this is Donnie", she said to her mother. Donnie observed Kayla's mother. She also had blonde, curly hair. But Kayla had brown eyes, her mother green. Kayla's mother smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kayla has told me much about you".

Kayla blushed deep. She indeed told her mother about Donnie, but that was before they were dating. Donnie smiled at Kayla, who blushed even deeper. Kayla's mother sat down in the chair close to the couch where Kayla and Donnie sat. "I seriously love you're costume", Kayla's mom said. Donnie gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks madam", he said.

It slightly suprised her how calm Donnie stayed while talking to her mom. He made her believe it was a costume. Kayla glanced over at her mom, who kept holding that smile. Kayla knew her mother and when she smiled like that, she surely liked someone.

She took his hand in hers and smiled. Her mother looked at the two and felt nothing but happiness for her only daughter. The boy was genuine, sweet and very kind. He seemed like the type of guy that Kayla needed.

After they left, Kayla wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck and kissed him. "Thanks so much for this!", she said when they separated. Donnie felt a blush creeping up, but smiled bright. "I'm glad you're mother likes me", he said to her. Kayla nodded.

"And if she wouldn't, what nearly impossible is, I would still love you, no matter what".


	18. Chapter 18

Announcement:

Heeyy guys! Here's a little thing:

I'm putting the sequel online, 'cause I'm seriously running out of idea's for the first one. But it'll be uploaded once I get inspiration.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eightteen.

**Soo, I decided I'll give it a shot, and I'm gonna try making a new chapter! But from now on, I'll _try_ making them longer :) So enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

A young walked through town with a bag and a suitcase. The girl, named Ally Jane, was a friend of Max, who came over from Ireland for a visit. Little did she realize it was Halloween, and everyone had a custome. She was suprised to see how creative some of them were. They really looked like vampires and mummies.

She shrieked a little when a little girl of nearly four years old tried to scare her, and had the time of her life when Ally Jane screamed a little. When the young girl left, Ally couldn't help but smile. It seemed like yesterday that she and Max went out for trick or treat.

When she walked past an alley, she heard voices talk. Ally couldn't help but get curious. Her eyes went big when she saw Kayla Simmons talking to a... Turtle?

"Kayla!", Ally shouted. Kayla looked away from the guy and screamed in joy. "Ally!", the girl smiled and hugged her friend. "I didn't know you were coming!", Kayla said smileing. Ally chuckled. "That was the idea", she answered. Kayla smiled and looked over her shoulder to see that Raph and Mikey had come over. Ally Jane looked past her friend and felt her heart flutter.

"Ally, these are.. Well friends of me and Max", Ally chuckled. "I don't think that one..", she pointed at Donnie, "Is just a 'friend'".

Kayla smiled and shook her head. "But Raph and Mikey are", she answered. Ally nodded. Raph stepped foreward to introduce himself to Ally, but Mikey got to her first. "Hello! I'm Mikey!", he took her hand in his. Somehow Raph felt himself get jealous. He shook his head in the hope to get it away, but when he looked at her again, he knew he couldn't.

Ally peeked over Mikey's shoulder to look at Raph. She felt a smile coming up, but she didn't wanted it to be so obvious. Raph noticed it and smirked. Ally felt a blush coming up. "I'm Raphael", he said to her. She smiled at him and took his hand in his. Raph didn't want to let go, but he knew soon he had to. "Ally Jane, but you can say AJ", she said to him, showing her smile again.

Kayla smiled bright. It was good to see that Ally had someone again who she might be interested in.

* * *

In the meantime Leo and Max had fallen asleep on the couch. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and snuggled in closer. All of the sudden she heard rapid chatter coming closer. The young wolf awoke and transformed instinctively.

Leo woke up when he heard Max growl. In front of them was a wolf with blood red fur. Max heightened her head and barked happily. The two wolfs playfully bit each other. Max had once told him that it was a sign of friendship. Appearantly Max knew this wolf. The both of them transformed back and Leo saw Raph getting a smirk on his face. He knew better, Raph was into this new girl.

"It's been to long!", Max said to her friend. The girl nodded. Then she looked at Leo. "You must be Max' boyfriend", she said to him. Leo nodded and Max gulped a little. "Ya didn't ask me", she noticed. Leo stood frozen. He totally forgot he wanted to ask her that question tonight. He sighed and pulled Max with him to the kitchen.

"This comes a little out of the blue but, I wanted to ask you.. Tonight", he told her in all honesty. Max smiled bright. "But?", she asked, "I sense a 'but' in this little story of yours", Max then said.

Leo nodded. "It's kind of... Well, not as I wanted this night to go", he said, looking at the ground. Max sighed. Then she grabbed his hand, making him look at her. She showed a genuine smile. "This.. Is already the best someone could ever give me. I thought after I lost my parents I'd never love anyone or anything in fear of losing them", Max admitted. Leo smiled at her and took her in his arms. "You'll never lose me", he told her. Max looked up and nodded. "I know it".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen.

**Welcome! Uh... Let's just get started...**

* * *

A few minutes later the guys were in the kitchen and the girls in the living room. Only Max was in the kitchen with the guys. As a wolf then. She sat on Leo's lap while the others spoke about the girl they'd just met.

"Dude, you so like her!", Mikey said to Raph. Max raised her head and barked. Mikey smirked. "Wolfie agrees", he said. Max' tail wagged happily from one side to another. Raph glared at Max, who had her ears down and whined softly. "I do not like Ally", he said to the others. Max barked back at him. Leo chuckled. "That means yes", he said and looked and Max. She had her tongue out and nodded slightly.

She transformed back and smiled. "I honestly think Ally has a thing for you", she said, causing Raph to growl. "I'm just saying she _is_ interested in you", Max said to him. Raph seemed less angry then before and Max looked at him. "Just try to get to know her better", she said.

Secretly that was all Raph wanted, but he wouldn't admit that to Max. But his sort of 'sister in law' would figure anything out. Before Max wanted to leave, Leo managed to grab her by the wrist and pull her to his room.

"Uhm, I hope we're not gonna do what I hope ya don't think of by pulling me in yer room", she said. Leo shook his head. "No, but it has been hard to get you alone lately", Leo answered while going through his stuff. For someone that neat and tidy, he sure took a long time to find whatever he was looking for. Max knew he was right. Before their night alone on Halloween, Max had been helping Donnie figure out how werewolfs could transform so quickly.

Because of that, Leo didn't see Max so much often. Or she was with Mikey, Miranda, Kayla or April. Sometimes it frustrated him that everytime he even wanted to ask something, she said: 'Not now! I'm busy!'.

But then he looked at her and it fell a little. Max was so busy with helping everyone out who seeked help, she kinda forgot him, but by accident.

All of the sudden he saw fingers snap in front of him. "Earth tha Leo! What were ya thinking about?", Max asked. He smiled at her, causing Max to blink in confusion. "About you", he answered. "Must've been a pretty dream.. Ya seemed of tha earth!".

Leo smiled at her. "I was just thinking about how I shouldn't be mad at the fact I don't see you much anymore", he told her. Max blushed out of embarrassment. She just can't say no to people. "I'm really sorry about that. What were ya lookin' for anyway?", she asked looking past him. Leo blinked a few times before realizing what he was doing just minutes ago.

"Right, hold on", he said and went through some other things until Max heard a sound that seemed like he had found what he was looking for. Leo turned to Max who was slightly suprised. In his hand was a little black box. Max smiled. "You shouldn't have", she said. Leo nodded at her. "I know you're not so into fancy jewelry and stuff, but you desserve it".

Max opened the box to see a silver necklace. The pendant was a tiny tooth, made out of complete silver. Max felt herself grin like christmas and her birthday were at the same day. "It's... I don't even have words for it", Max said and then smiled sheepishly, "I guess I do".

Leo smiled. "Well, Maxime Stan. Would you like to be my girlfriend?".


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty.

**Jeeh another one! Seriously I can't think of any storyline for the sequel... *sigh*.**

* * *

Max smiled. Just when she about to answer, she heard AJ argueing with someone. Leo sighed and walked over to the door. He smirked. "It's Raph again. Appearantly his idea of getting to know her better isn't really good", he said chuckling. Max smiled at him. "I believe those two will never get along very well", she said. Leo shook his head. Max sighed. She had gotten really nervous about this. She had been getting used to her boyfriends treating her wrong or cheating on her. Deep down she knew Leo wasn't like them even in the slightest, but she a gut feeling told her otherwise.

Meanwhile AJ scoffed around in the lair. She didn't understand why Raph was acting so weird. One moment he seemed to like her, and the other he wanted to stay away from her as possible. Kayla chased her friend and grabbed her by the arm. "What's wrong?", she asked, seeing that Ally was clearly upset. AJ sniffed. "I don't get it", she said.

Kayla smiled. "Raph is the last person on earth to come clear with how he feels about others. But we have reliable intel that he _does_ have a thing for you", Kayla told her. AJ got a little smile on her face. Kayla smiled bright. AJ at times could get jealouse at how easy Kayla's life was. AJ's life was full of struggles, only Max knew about.

Back in the kitchen Donnie and Mikey were trying to talk to Raph. "Ally honestly likes you, Kayla once said she's just not so trusting in people. From what Kayla told me, Ally didn't exactly had a great youth", Donnie mentioned. Raph frowned. "Why not? She seems pretty fine".

Donnie smiled. "It's not real. Ally's parents got separated just a few months ago, 'cause her father was pretty... Violent", those words shocked Raph. It all made sense. Ally was afraid that Raph with his temper might lose it and hurt her. He sighed and looked down. "I would or _could_ never hurt her", he said. Mikey placed his hand on his older brothers shoulder. "We know, and it's not you're fault she feels that way, it's pretty understanding. Just go easy on her", he told him.

Raph chuckled. "Usually giving advice isn't you're thing", he answered. Mikey shrugged. "I think Miranda has a thing or two to do with it", he said and looked already dreaming away. Donnie frowned. "You mean she's changeing you?", he asked. Mikey shook his head. "Nah, not like that".

Before all three of them knew, AJ came in. Raph at first didn't want to look at her, out of guilt, but when he did he saw that she knew that he knew. Raph stood up and walked with Ally to the garage. "Listen, I wanna tell ya something", he started and sighed. "I know. I heard that Donnie heard it from Kayla", she said plainly. Raph only nodded.

"I'm really sorry", was all he said. AJ smiled, he looked really cute standing there like that. She took his hand in hers and looked at him. "It's alright, I'm already happy that I can go here", she said, 'causing Raph to smirk. "You're always welcome here", he said to her. Ally smiled and hugged him. Raph was taken aback by it but wrapped his arms around her.

Max chuckled. "They're getting along", she said. Leo peeked over her head, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Indeed", he said to her. Max turned around and smiled. "Yes".

Leo frowned. "Yes? On wha- Oh", he knew what she meant. Max smiled bright.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One.

**Enjoy and I'm sorry it took a bit longer! **

* * *

When Max came home she noticed Miranda sitting in front of the tv. Watching television was the last thing Miranda would do. Usually she'd spent hours talking on the phone with her friends. But Max immediately understood what was going on. Kayla had Donnie, AJ and Raph were getting along and Max had Leo. But still Mikey was unsure how to tell Miranda what he felt and that upset her.

Of course, Miranda thought he didn't like her. Max smiled and sat down next to her oldest sister. "It's Mikey, isn't it?", she asked. Miranda only nodded, then stayed quiet. Max sighed. This way none of them would be reveiling their true feelings. So Max decided to do what any other 'annoying' little sister would do.

"Hey Max! What's up?".

Max grinned while she sat down on her bed. "Hey Mike, I uhm, got a little problem. You see, I have to go but I can't leave Miranda alone", she thought about it and with a little bit of luck, Mikey would come over.

"Max, she's older then you and you don't even need a babysitter. What's this really about?", Max snapped her fingers. Then she sighed and decided to just tell the truth. "Well. Miranda likes you, as.. More than friends. But now that even Ally and Raph are showing to each other that they have feelings, Miranda is getting upset. She thinks you don't like her", Max breathed out. Talking that much without breathing wasn't really one of her strong points.

It had been quiet for a little while and Max nearly wanted to hang up when Mikey spoke up: "So, that's what this is all about".

Max felt herself turn red out of embarresment. "Yeah, I just want the best for her", she said. "Then... Why doesn't she date a human?", Mikey answered. Max blinked. "Wait, you think she'd want to date some random punk? You're so mistaken, Mikey", she said to him. She heard him chuckle. "Miranda is one who's really into the best things. She seems more like a rich girl than you're sister", now it was Max' turn to laugh.

"True, people often find it hard to believe Miranda is my sister. But it's 'cause of this city. Miranda always wanted to live the life of a star. But I think thanks to you that's less of a priority now".

Mikey was taken aback by it. He didn't realize Miranda was like that. All he had seen of her was a girl who loved the glamour and style of New York. So he assumed with guys it wouldn't be diffrent.

"But Max, think about this; I can't give her what she wants", he said to her. Max frowned. But she understood exactly what he meant. "Yes you can. I mean I don't hear Leo complain about it? Okay, he's not you. But, there's one thing you should know. Miranda honestly loves you and she at first didn't even notice_ what_ you were. She only saw a great guy with a great sense of humor".

Mikey smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Max. I have to admit; I'm really glad you're part of our family now".


End file.
